The Queen of Remnant
by EmperorV14
Summary: Atlas was not a kingdom that Weiss wanted to rule. It was small, cold, and the people, harsh and greedy. It was unbefitting of a Queen. But soon, Weiss would claim what was rightfully hers. All the kingdoms of Remnant. They would be hers, and nothing would stop her.
1. Prologue

**The Queen of Atlas**

* * *

 _I am the Queen of Atlas. The Queen of Huntsmen and Huntresses. The Queen of Maidens. I only let you plebeians do as you please because it amuses me. Dance for me little worms. Dance._

* * *

Beacon Academy. The most prestigious training Academy in the world. Built after the Great War of the Four Kingdoms so that the young men and women who called themselves Huntsmen and Huntresses had a way to fight back against the menace that was the Grimm. That was 80 years ago.

It didn't look all that impressive really, Weiss thought. She had seen castles and manors back in Atlas that put the Academy to shame. Both in size, design and aesthetic appeal. But then again, Weiss supposed that Academy was not there to look good for tourists to take pictures of. It was meant to weather the test of time, to survive a very likely Grimm attack. But still, Weiss was not impressed.

She raised her left hand. A glyph appeared and an ice blue chalice with sapphires formed atop her hand. Another glyph appeared in midair and out came a giant wine flask. Once the chalice was full, the flask disappeared. Weiss took a few sips of wine before letting the chalice disappear within the glyph. She stood up as the bullhead landed. Her dust trolley came up from a glyph on the ground. Her real luggage was stored somewhere else. But she could always just call upon it with her glyphs.

Weiss exited the bullhead, dragging the trolley behind her without care for what was in front of her. Her lips curved into a smirk as she felt everyone's eyes gradually move to her. Was it her clothing that drew their attention? After all, it's not every day you see someone wearing silver white plate armour. Maybe it was her striking white hair? Of course in Atlas, white hair was rather common. A way that the people of Atlas adapted to the Land that was Always Winter. Or maybe they were drawn to her power. To the massive aura that she no doubt had. Perhaps they were intimidated. Of course. It was only natural to feel intimidated by the presence of royalty. Especially that of a Queen.

As of yet, no one had caught her eye. Weiss's features shifted into a look of disdain as she observed the plebeian masses. So many unworthy to even be here. How dare they even think they could look her in the eye!? Weiss stopped in the middle of the pathway. Behind her, her trolley had come to a halt. It was filled with the most expensive, the rarest and some of the most volatile forms of Dust there were in Remnant.

Suddenly there was a red blur that came crashing into her trolley. Luckily, the girl bounced off of a quickly placed glyph. If not for Weiss's quick thinking the girl in the red cloak may have caused on explosion. As the girl sat on the ground before her, Weiss glared.

"What do think you're doing? Don't you know what this is?" The girl looked up and grabbed one of the crates to hand it over to Weiss.

"Sorry."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Sorry? This is Dust. You know, things that Huntsmen and Huntresses use to boost their power through their aura? That dust? Dust that can be very volatile? Do you have any idea how expensive this is or how long it takes to be manufactured? Are you missing something in the head? Huh? What do you say for yourself plebeian?" Weiss demanded, grabbing a vial and shaking it at the girl. Weiss continued to shake the vial, unknowingly releasing some dust into the air.

"A-a-a-ACHOOO!" The girls sneeze caused the vial to erupt in flames, which in turn caused the other vials on the trolley to ignite. Weiss quickly grabbed the girl and used a glyph to launch them away from the explosion. Numerous other explosions appeared in the air around the trolley, absorbing it and preventing any damage from being caused. "Woah."

"Tch. You idiot! This is exactly what I was talking about! Were you even paying any attention to what I was saying you worm!?" The girl in red, pressed her index fingers together and looked down at the ground.

"I-I'm really, _really_ sorry!"

"You worm! Why are you even here? You look way too young to be attending Beacon!" Weiss demanded, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Um…Well, I-'"

"This is one of the most prestigious, if not the most prestigious Combat School's in Remnant. It's not just about fighting you plebeian. This a place where little worms like you learn how to fight the Grimm. So why don't you watch where you're going?"

"I said I was sorry princess!" She spat back. Weiss's eyes narrowed.

"Actually, it's heiress." Weiss turned her head to look at another plebeian walking towards them with a black bow. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of, if not the largest producers of Dust or Energy propellant in the world."

"Hn, at least someone here is actually knowledgeable here." The girl with the bow continued. Her voice taking on a slightly venomous tone. It was subtle enough that Weiss narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"The same company with questionable labour practices as well as shady business partners." Weiss's eyes lit up with anger. Several glyphs formed behind her, weapons within. How dare she address her Queen like this? Who the hell did this worm think she was? Meanwhile the girl in red giggled. Weiss then turned her attention to the cloaked menace. She dare laugh at royalty?

"You will both rue the day that you decided to mess with the Queen. That I guarantee. You will not get away with this." The girl in black scoffed while the girl in red looked nervous.

"I-I promise I'll make this up to you!" She called after Weiss as she was strutting off. The Queen of Atlas summoned her actual luggage. Who did those worms think they were? Causing her dust to explode and making fun of _her_! No one would get away with that. Not unless she had anything to say about it. The next stop was the auditorium. There a useless ceremony where information that should already have been known would be dispensed.

Weiss snapped her fingers and her luggage once again disappeared into a glyph. Even more people had their gazes on her. None of them were worthy to even look upon her. In her shining silver plate armour, with long, flowing snow white hair. Such plebeian's didn't deserve to look upon greatness. They should've been honoured to even be in her presence, let alone actually look at her.

"…And I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." Weiss turned her head to side and saw the same girl in the red cloak talking to a blonde wearing clothes that showed way too much cleavage. Not that Weiss cared about that anyways.

"You." She said in a low voice. The girl yelped and leapt into the arms of her blonde companion. As the girl began to complain about 'It's happening again!' Weiss summoned a pamphlet specially made for worms like her. "You're lucky that I was there to save you. Otherwise you could've been blown off the side of the cliff.

The blonde looked at little red. "Oh my god you really did explode."

"It was an accident! It was an accident I swear!" Little Red pleaded to Weiss. _Yes, beg. Get on your knees and beg._ Weiss shut the girl up and shoved the pamphlet in her face. Usually giving one of these away meant that Weiss had to give a stupid little speech, but considering how _well_ the girl was listening earlier, Weiss doubted she'd be able to follow anything she said.

So instead the Queen of Atlas had to settle with, "Do you really want to make it up to me?" She nodded. "Then read this and don't ever talk to me again."

Little Red's sister's gaze turned to her. "Look, it seems that you two got off on the wrong foot here. Why don't you start over and try to be friends?" Weiss had to stifle a laugh. Start over and try again? On the other hand, Red Hood seemed to like that idea.

"Great idea sis!" _Sis? Great there's two of them._ She stuck out her hand for Weiss to shake. "Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies?" Weiss let out a tiny chuckle.

"Of course. We can also paint our nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." Weiss said, pointed her thumb back at some blonde plebeian in the back. Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Wow really?"

At that Weiss looked Ruby dead in the eye. "Absolutely not. Like I would ever considering being friends with plebeian. It would be unfit for a Queen like me to hang out with a plebeian like you. Now be quiet, the headmaster is about to grace us with this speech of his."

"Ahem." The white haired professor Ozpin trudged onstage with Glynda Goodwitch behind him. "I'll keep this brief. You have travelled her today in search of knowledge."

 _No I haven't._

"To hone your craft and acquire new skills."

 _Again, no. I have no need of anything that you say._

"And when you have finished…You plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Weiss smirked at that.

 _Why do you assume that I, the Queen of the City of Always Winter have need of any of these things? But I do have to admit, this is turning out to be quite amusing._

"But I look amongst you…and all I see is wasted energy." Weiss's eyes narrowed at that. _Wasted energy you say?_ "You are in need of purpose, direction, you assume that knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only get you so far."

 _That much is true. But I am not here for knowledge. Nor am I here for a purpose, for I already know that my purpose is to rule over all these plebeian's so that they may gaze upon my wondrous being._

"It is up to you to take the first step." And with that, the headmaster stepped away, limping on what was so obviously a cane sword. The blonde Glynda Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Weiss scoffed. Was that it? A useless speech that only served to bring some people down and instructions that anyone with a half a mind already knew off. Beside her, Ruby's sister turned to her.

"He seemed kind of off, almost like he hasn't even there or something."

The blonde idiot whom she had pointed at earlier had the audacity to come up to royalty. "I'm a natural blonde you know." Weiss shook her head in disgust and walked away.

Later that night, as the plebeian masses got into their sleep wear, Weiss stood alone in the courtyard of Beacon. Her silver armour shone brightly against the moonlight. Most of the dorms were still lit up and the lights at the ballroom were faint, but still on.

The day so far, aside from the arrival at Beacon, was uneventful. Nothing of any import really happened. Though Weiss did make sure to keep away from Ruby and her Plebeian idiocy. _Things can only get better from here._ She formed a glyph underneath her body and began to float up high into the air.

Below her the city of Vale was lit up like a Christmas tree. All of this belonged to her. All of it _will_ be hers. All of it _is_ hers. She was merely here to claim what rightfully belonged to Schnee family. And there was nothing that could stand in the way of the Queen of Atlas. After several minutes of floating in the air and shimmering in the moonlight, Weiss began to descend. Several glyphs formed on her body and her armoured disappeared. In place of her Queenly armour was white, calf length nightgown.

Waiting for her down at the ground was the headmaster of Beacon. Ozpin. He didn't seem the least bit surprised at her appearance and bowed his head slightly in greeting. _At least this one knows how to address royalty._ "Hello Ms. Schnee. I do hope that you will going to bed soon. Even royalty needs sleep." Weiss scoffed.

"The Queen does not need what plebeians need, for she has the blood of royalty flowing through her veins. This initiation will be child's play to me. I do hope that your school will be able to provide me some form challenge, otherwise it will only serve to sate my amusement." Ozpin chuckled.

"I know that there isn't much of anything that anyone here can you teach that you already don't know Ms. Schnee. Beacon serves only as a way for you reclaim Vale for your family is that not right?" Weiss nodded.

"Yes. Every kingdom once belonged to my family. Everything you see. From Mistral to Vale. From the deserts of Vacuo to the frozen tundra of Atlas. All of it belonged to the Schnee once. And I intend to reclaim what is rightfully mine. I am merely here to see whether or not the people of Vale are worthy of my rule. So far I am not impressed. Vale is full of worms who wouldn't know what royalty is even if it hit them in the face and worms who need to learn some respect or face the consequences of disrespecting their superior."

"Respect is earned Ms. Schnee. Not given. Perhaps you need to wait until you get know the people of Vale before casting down judgement upon them." Ozpin was frowning. The two of them stopped at the base of Beacon Tower. "Now please get some rest Ms. Schnee. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

"I shall be the judge of that. Farewell Sir Ozpin. I do hope that you will be able to provide some challenge for me. Otherwise I would've come here for no reason."

"Of course. You'll be surprised at what you can find out there." Ozpin said, spinning around to face her as the elevator door closed and he up to the top. Weiss looked amused. As if anything the old Seraphim could throw at her would pose any semblance of a challenge. Letting out an amused chuckle Weiss made her way to the ball.

The sound of idiots making noise while her subjects were trying to sleep reached Weiss's ears. Weiss rolled her when she saw an already familiar shock of reddish-black hair. Wordless she passed them. Then Weiss turned around and glared, several glyphs formed and shimmered in the dark room. "Be quiet you miserable lot. Don't you have anything better to do that to disturb the peace of others?"

The blonde plebeian glared at her. "Oh it's you again."

Ruby on the other hand seemed to agree with her Queen's sentiment. "Guys she's right, people are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, so now you agree with me."

"I've always agreed with you!"

"Yeah what's your problem with my sister anyways!?" The blonde crossed her arms, the strength of her glare intensifying. Weiss chuckled at her attempt at looking intimidating. She waved away her glyphs and turned around, not bothering to give Ruby's sister a response. _Does no one here respect their betters? Ugh. That will have to change when I have claimed what is mine._

But for now, Weiss would have to live with their disrespect and ignorance. After, what else could she have expected from a plebeian? She snapped her fingers and a glyph appeared in the center of the ballroom. A blinding silver light filled the room. After the light dissipated there was a giant bed in the center of the room. A smirk formed on Weiss's face as she looked at everyone's awestruck looks. _Yes plebeians, you shall sleep on the floor whilst I will sleep on something befitting of a queen._

As soon as she was settled into bed, Weiss fell asleep instantly. That night she dreamt of the sky. Flying through the highest clouds and reaching to into the great beyond that was Space. Looking down below her was the world that was Remnant. The cities of Atlas, Vale, Mistral and Vacuo were nothing more than mere dots in the landscape. The vast forests of Vale, the towering mountains of Atlas, the endless deserts of Vacuo and the thousand swamps of Mistral. All of it would be hers. As it should be. It was her birthright. And nothing would stand in her way.

When Weiss woke up the next morning, the sun had barely risen. She glanced at the clock at the north end of the ballroom. It was only 7:30 in the morning. Most of the plebeian's were still asleep dreaming of inane and asinine activities. A snort left her lips. With a snap of the fingers, her bed disappeared. So far it seemed that only the redheaded girl form Mistral that the media called the Invincible Girl and the girl in black with the bow were up.

Weiss showered quickly. _It is unfitting for royalty to bathe with the plebeian masses. None of them are worthy of viewing perfection. Seeing me in my purest and most perfect form is an honor that no one is worthy of._ As soon as she finished, the shower room was bathed in a silver light as Weiss summoned a skin tight white jumpsuit with silver thigh high boots. Her armour would come later.

Initiation was useless. To Weiss anyways. It would only serve to hinder her abilities by pairing her up with some imbecile. Weiss didn't need anyone's help. Not unless asked for. Times that are few and far between. Though if Weiss had to choose anyone to be her partner, she would prefer it to be the Invincible Girl Pyrrha Nikos. Aside from Weiss, she was the only one who had any semblance of competence. But alas, it would matter not. For anyone who came into contact with the Queen of Atlas would become better simply because she graced their presence.

While the mindless masses finally awoke and begun to mingle around, Weiss found herself in the cafeteria. Her lips curled into a disgusted sneer. The food was unfit for a noble, let alone a Queen of her stature. She found a large enough spot to summon her own personal table. A shimmering, silver round table with a single chair. Most of the worms in the cafeteria were Upperclassmen. Weiss formed several glyphs and out came her meals. Worthy only of royalty.

Finally, as the masses swarmed the cafeteria, Weiss made her way to the lockers. There at her locker, was the Invincible Girl herself. Her red hair whipped around as she noticed Weiss making her towards her. Pyrrha's eyes grew wide as Weiss stopped in front of her.

"Ah yes Ms. Nikos. Have you perhaps given any thought on what team you would like to be on? I'm sure that everyone would love to work with a girl hailed as Invincible. Is that not right?"

"Um…I'm not quite sure Ms. Schnee. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." She responded, looking a tiny bit nervous. Good. After all, she was in the presence of her future ruler.

"Well, seeing as you are the only truly competent individual here aside from me, it would be in your best interests to be in a team with me, for others will do nothing but hold you back from your true potential. And please, call me Weiss."

"That sounds grand Ms. Schnee-I mean Weiss, but-'"

"Perfect. I will expect to see you at initiation then." Weiss cut her off and spun around and began to walk towards her locker.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." The blonde idiot from yesterday called out to her, leaning against her locker. Weiss glared at him, but it seemed that he wasn't even remotely intimidated by her. _Tch._

Pyrrha took a step in. "Nice to meet you Jaune."

"Yeah, whatever." Weiss raised an eyebrow as Jaune ignored the girl that was Invincible to talk to the Queen herself. "So Weiss, couldn't but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Weiss burst out laughing. _Me? Fond of you? HA!_

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry. No need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumours about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" Weiss's death glare on intensified. It seemed that Jaune was finally catching on, as a bead of sweat ran down Jaune's forehead.

"Actually," Pyrrha started. "I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-'"

"You don't say. Well, hotstuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Jaune said, pointing a thumb at himself. As much as Weiss would've loved to see Jaune continue to make a fool out of himself, even she had a little mercy.

"Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who it is you are speaking to?"

"Not in the slightest Snow Angel."

"This is Pyrrha Nikos. A girl that many claim to be invincible. She was at the top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it." _Ah, well, that is to be expected of a plebeian. Ignorant of anything but their own existence, desires and needs._

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four straight years, which is a new record."

Jaune looked a little confused. "The what?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. Had this moron been living underneath a rock for the last 5 years? "She's on the front of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal box." Jaune's eyes lit up in recognition. Weiss stifled the urge to face palm right then and there. _Of course. He had to recognize her from that._

"That's you?" He said gasping. "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Weiss did face palm after hearing that.

"Yes, it was pretty cool. Though the cereal isn't very good for you."

"Anyways, Jaune, do you really think, a plebeian like you is in any position to ask Pyrrha to be on your team?"

"I guess not…Sorry."

"Actually, Jaune," Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulders as the worm looked down at the ground. "I think you'd make a great leader.

"Pyrrha, do not encourage this kind of behaviour. It is cruel to say things that are not true in the slightest." Jaune looked a little disheartened.

The intercom above buzzed and the Seraphim's blonde assistant's voice came out. " _Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_

Weiss was irritated by the interruption. But at the same time she was grateful. She could finally escape from this mess and get on to the good stuff.

Only if Ozpin really could give her a challenge.


	2. The Queen of Beacon I

**The Queen of Beacon**

* * *

As Weiss stood at the cliff, waiting for the old seraphim to finish his stupid speech, she thought about what to do. Initiation was simple. Get to the north side of the cliff, find a chess piece return to the cliff with said chess piece and get a partner along the way. If only it didn't require immediate eye contact with the first person you see. Oh well. It wasn't like it would matter anyways. As long as they didn't slow her down at all.

Some of the people around her seemed to be a bit distracted by her armour. Perhaps it was how blindingly divine and godly it was. Or maybe it was the brilliant silver sheen. Regardless, Weiss crossed her arms as the platform underneath her readied itself to propel her into the air. She looked at Ozpin before taking off.

"I expect a challenge Seraph. That is an order. And you should know better than to disobey your ruler." Glynda's eyes burned with a fury at her statement, whilst the headmaster simply bowed his head slightly. "Good. I expect nothing more."

Then she was launched into the air.

Down below, the Forest loomed, and with a lazy snap of the finger, a glyph formed underneath her feet. As she began to fall, the glyph began to shine even brighter and brighter until the Queen herself was coated in a brilliant silver light, like a comet splitting the sky in half.

"Ah…The Chariot of the Moon. A vessel worthy only of a Queen." The light dissipated and Weiss sat upon a machine, quite unlike anything that the plebeians of Beacon had ever seen before. Sleek and futuristic. With wings of red and a throne of silver, fit only for a Queen to sit on. Down below she could the awestruck looks that several initiates were shooting her. "Hah. Feast your unworthy eyes upon magnificence that will never be matched by human hands. For this shall the first, last and only time you shall ever lay your eyes on a vehicle blessed by the gods."

Her Divine Chariot came to a halt as one of those godless Grimm had the audacity to swoop after her. A nevermore. The disgusting mockery of a bird continued to chase after her, its bony beak, inching closer and closer to the back end of her chariot. Weiss rested her head on her arm. In a storm of black feathers, the nevermore was once again upon her.

"Leave me, you wretched bird. Unless you truly have a wish to meet your devilish maker." The Grimm squawked at her. In response, Weiss opened up several glyphs. "If that is indeed your wish, truly, then I, Weiss Schnee…Princess of Atlas, future Queen of all Remnant, daughter of Kaiser Schnee and descended from the sons and daughters of the old kingdom of Apollon, precursor to all kingdoms…Shall gladly fulfill your request."

Several weapons, swords, spears, axes and the occasional arrow, rocketed towards the nevermore, coated in a divine silver light. The nevermore strafed and flew around as best as it's pathetic excuse for wings would allow for it to. Weiss snapped her fingers, and even more weapons began to fly towards the nevermore. Her weapons tore through the Grimm like butter, its bony armour doing little to stop them.

Finally, after a near endless barrage, the Nevermore fled, countless, inky black feathers rained upon the forest as it did. Weiss watched as the Grimm disappeared behind a cliff at the north end of the forest. Without any further ado, Weiss dropped down into an open clearing in the middle of the Emerald Forest. "Perhaps it is time to find a partner. If only to amuse me."

Her Chariot of the Moon vanished in a silver-blue cloud of dust. Weiss stood in the center of the clearing, dusting off her armour. Holding her hand out, Weiss summoned Myrtenaster. A blade forged especially for her. A weapon fit only for a queen. Though of course, it was the only blade she was willing to use. For there was no one worthy enough to use the Sword of Cataclysm. No one ever would be.

Weiss looked behind her. Someone was in the bushes. Raising Myrtenaster, the Queen began to walk towards the noise. Then, Weiss saw a flash of red. _Pyrrha Nikos? Or that plebeian Ruby, perhaps. Nikos would hold me back less. Though Ruby may turn out to be far more amusing._ A smirk appeared on her face. _Yes. It would be fun to see what stupid shenanigans a wannabe hero like her can get into._

Stumbling out of the bush, Ruby fell to her knees. She shrunk back as she noticed Weiss's gaze upon her. "W-Weiss!?"

"Yes. Now come. There is no wasting. I will not be last. A queen is never last. As _my_ partner, I will not allow you to hold me back."

Ruby blinked. "Wha-what are you saying?"

"From here on, you shall be my champion. And as my champion, you will become the best, because the Queen of Remnant deserves only the best, and nothing else but the best. Now come. You don't want to the last one to get your piece do you?" Ruby continued to look like a deer in the headlights. Perhaps it was because Weiss was giving the poor girl a chance, as opposed to antagonizing her. Regardless, Weiss would not be waiting for her.

"Wait! Where are you going? North is that way!" Ruby pointed to the left. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Ruby, that way is blocked off by a river that is at least a kilometer or so wide. And I don't think either of us can traverse that."

"Why don't you just use the vehicle that you used earlier?"

Weiss laughed. "Do you think you're worthy enough to ride on my Chariot? Well, I do suppose now that you are my champion, you could be. But no. I won't. It would attract attention. Unnecessary attention. No, I have a better plan. And a quicker one as well. If we continue to go east, we will come upon an old, ruined, yet still serviceable bridge that crosses the river. Then if we follow the path north we should come upon the ruins of an ancient temple at the base of that mountain. Do you understand?" Weiss asked, her finger pointing at the looming mountain.

"Uh…can I ask a question? How do you know this?"

"The things you can see with the view that only winged creatures and bullheads can see my dear Ruby that is the answer. When you can see all of the land from above, it is then, and only then, do you truly realize that you truly are nothing compared to the vastness that is the world of Remnant. Now come, your Queen commands it."

Ruby was surprisingly quiet, Weiss thought to herself. Certainly not what she expected out of someone with silver eyes. Those were eyes of which she had only ever seen in books and heard of in tales from her father.

"So…" _Ah…There it is. "_ Weiss! What, uh…combat school did you go to before Beacon?" Ruby asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead, as her scythe transformed back into gun form.

"I didn't need to."

"Eh?"

"Yes. That's right." Weiss reiterated, looker over her shoulder. "As the heir to the most powerful family in Remnant, it would have been useless to waste all my talent in a combat school. No, instead, my father hired only the best to tutor me. The best marksmen, swordsmen, artists, musicians, writers, healers, philosophers, scientists, inventors, politicians, businessmen, tacticians and martial artists. Only the best, and nothing but the best. That, from the moment I was born, was how it was decided to be."

"Woah. That must have been so hard."

"Hm. For a lesser being that is." Weiss thrust Myrtenaster into the neck of the Grimm mockery of a wolf. "But, as the future Queen and ruler to be, it was only fitting. I did not shrink from the challenge. I rose above it all. Every day, I awoke before the sun had risen. Every day, I was groomed to be the perfect being. One with a mind that will never break, a body that shall never falter, and will that shall not be matched."

"But didn't you want to be anything else? It's like it was decided that you would be the queen from the moment you were born." Ruby said, swinging her scythe around, warding off a pack of Beowolves.

"Because it _was_ decided from the moment of my birth. My sister was born with a weak heart. The doctors had said that she would not live to see her 21st birthday. So it was decided by my father that his crown would be passed on to whoever was next. Even another daughter." Weiss sheathed Myrtenaster with a flourish. "Though my sister has proved those doctors wrong. To this day, she strives strong. But do not think I do this because it is my duty."

"Then why?"

Ruby flinched as Weiss turned to look her in the eye. "Because the Schnee family has long since fallen to Remnant. The words they say about my family anger me so. Our views on Faunus, our cutthroat policies. The degrading and condescending talk that I constantly have to hear from the hungry wolves called the media. I will have it no longer. From the moment I was born, and long since before, the Schnee's have been seen as growing weak. As a problem. A cancer on this world. They say if it were not for my father, then the White Fang would never have turned to terrorism. A lie. They say that Atlas's increased military aggression is our fault. Another lie. That soon our supply of dust will disappear at the rate at which they are mined at. Again, they lie using so called "evidence" that have no basis in logic. Idiots. All of them. When I am Queen, there will be no such talk."

"That can't be the only reason is it?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I don't know. What I do know, is that there is nothing in this world that can stand in my way. Grimm. Faunus. The media. Or anything else. But alas, I am not perfect. Not yet. Soon, I shall be."

A silence settled upon the Queen and her soon to be champion as they reached a rundown stone bridge. Vines worked its way through cracks, and a giant tree root had begun to grow into the bridge itself. At the far end of the path, Weiss could see the top of a pillar. It was of the same stone of the bridge, all over the stone, were runic markings of an age lost to time. The markings were so faded that Weiss could barely see what they were supposed to be.

Gunfire could be heard throughout the entire forest, but it was only when Weiss and Ruby got close to the ruined temple, did the sound grow louder and louder. Weiss sharply turned her head as a King Taijitu came roaring out of the forest.

Before it could even take another step, several swords and spears blasted into its legs and pinned the Grimm to the ground. "Go on ahead." Ruby nodded and dashed off in a swirl of petals. Weiss raised her hand and a giant, double headed axe came spiralling through a glyph. Instead of imbedding itself into the monster, the axe split the entire thing in two.

Weiss continued on to the temple. Waiting at the temple was Ruby, her sister and the girl with the black bow. All three of them turned to look at Weiss. Immediately Ruby's sister was upon her, lilac eyes burning red, and hair swaying the in the wind violently.

"What the hell is this about my sister being your champion huh!?" The girl moved to put a grip on Weiss. Before she could even move another step, Weiss kicked her away.

"You shall not lay your filthy hands on me worm. And to answer your question, your sister is now the sworn champion of her Queen. To serve and protect and to defend my honor should it ever questioned by those unworthy to question it. She shall be the figurehead of my conquest and she shall be the mightiest warrior the world has ever known, for it is only fitting for my Champion to be so. It is the greatest honor that a mere plebeian, and even one born from blood of nobility, can have." Weiss strode around the blonde worm. At the ruined altar in the center of the temple were chess pieces. Both black and white. She would've picked up the only piece that was truly worthy of a Queen. The King of course. The most important piece. But as it turned out, there were no King's left. So she settled on the next best one. The Knight.

Standing not too far off, with the black knight pieces in their hands, was another group of plebeians. They seemed to be heading back to the cliff already. That simply would not do. The Queen could not be last, for that would be a lie, for the Queen _was not_ last. However, Weiss stopped in her tracks at the sight of the emblem on the jacket of one of their members. Two handguns crossed. The sigil of the Grunbeld family. The largest weapons manufacturers in the Four Kingdoms. Weiss narrowed her eyes. What was the scion of the Grunbeld family doing here? And more importantly, why did the ashen haired boy next to the girl with the sigil look so familiar?

Behind her, the whole rabble of morons that came crawling in begun to make a mess. And the giant Nevermore that had intercepted her earlier had returned. And it was certainly not happy. In the place of its right eye, was a pincushion of swords, spears and axes, and one of its wings had been clipped short. Everyone in the area froze as the giant mockery of a bird swooped down upon them.

Weiss quickly warded it off it with a barrage of weapons. "Uh…That's seems kind of like a waste of weapons don't you think?" Ruby's sister said. The Queen looked at her, and smiled as the girl's eyes widened when the weapons vanished into her glyphs.

"Come. We need to get to higher ground." Weiss pointed to a tower not too far off. Without waiting for the others, Weiss began to make her way to the tower. Behind her, the other group of fools along with Nikos and the fool Arc were fighting off a King Taijitu. She thought about finishing it off for them so that they could take out the Nevermore, but Weiss decided not to. They needed their single moment of glory. That much Weiss could give them.

"Watch out!" Ruby yelled as the Nevermore came back around. Weiss summoned several glyphs in front of it, causing the flying Grimm to bounce off. She then fired off a spear with an extra-large spear head at the Nevermore's larger wing. Ruby and her sister along with the girl in black were firing their weapons.

"Come on!" Weiss launched herself up to the top of the tower with the help of a glyph. "Guh!" Weiss exclaimed as the monster bird crashed into the side of the cliff in an attempt to hit her. The Queen fired off of a barrage of dust enhanced weapons. The entire Cliffside was lit up with explosions. Out of the smoke, the Nevermore came rocketing out, the tips of its wings and tail were lit up in flame.

"Hah. You're rather fast for a pretty girl." The blonde commented, reloading her shotgun gauntlets. "Now let's give it everything we got!" Weiss rolled eyes and summoned enough glyphs filled with weapons to cover the entire side of the cliff.

"Woah." Ruby muttered, a dazed look on her face.

"Enough dillydallying. Fire!" Weiss's projectiles lit up the sky, each and every sword, spear, axe, halberd, scythe, mace and dagger following the Nevermore like homing missiles. _Wait. Do not I not missiles in my arsenal after all?_ She shook her head. There was no time to be thinking of such trivial things.

"Uh guys?" Bow girl began. "I think it's getting closer." Everyone began to panic as the Nevermore began to dive towards them, increasing in speed. Weiss created a giant glyph just as the Nevermore got within distance and deflected the giant Grimm away. With an exasperated sigh, Weiss raised Myrtenaster and pointed it at bow girl.

"You. That ribbon. How long and how strong is it?" The girl looked down at the ribbon connecting her weapon together. From what Weiss could tell, it was a pistol, and a katana, with a ribbon wrapped around it. "Never mind. According to my estimations, it should be long enough. Now, do you see the two largest pillars down at the ruin? Ruby, I want you and bow girl to get down there. Then, I want you to wrap the ribbon around the two pillars and then I'm use it like a slingshot to launch Ruby at the Nevermore. While we do that, your sister and I will keep this pathetic excuse for a bird at bay. Any questions or any objections?" No one said a thing.

"Good. Now let's move. It's coming back for another round." Weiss fired off a trident at the beast, shearing the larger wing and cutting it down to match the other, smaller wing. Normally, extended use of one's semblance was very dangerous. But for Weiss? She hadn't begun to use even half of her aura. "May I have your name?" Weiss asked Ruby's sister.

"It's Yang!" She called back, leaping onto the back of the Nevermore, whilst firing shell after shell. Weiss sidestepped a swipe of the wing and fired four swords into the torso of the Grimm. Her lips curled up into a snarl as the swords disappeared into the body. Ruby and bow girl seemed to be having trouble wrapping the bow around the pillars.

"Yang! Go and help them! I shall keep the nevermore at bay!" Yang nodded and flipped off of the giant bird. Weiss then turned her attention back to the Nevermore that had eaten her precious weapons.

"You dare take my treasures!?" She summoned enough glyphs to create a dome around the bird. She fired. Each and every one of those weapons were imbued with explosive dust. As the explosions shook the tower, Weiss looked down at Ruby and bow girl. Ruby looked up and gave her a thumbs up. Weiss then used her glyphs and froze the Nevermore's tail to the ground with the help of Ice Dust.

"I, Weiss Schnee, the Princess of Atlas, the future Queen of Remnant, daughter of Kaiser Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, blood of the sons and daughters of the old kingdom of Apollon, precursor to all kingdoms, sentence you to the eternal torment of whatever hell you belong to."

Weiss summoned a glyph behind Ruby and launched her from the bow girl's ribbon, Ruby used her the recoil of her scythe to increase her speed. A loud squawk echoed throughout the forest as Ruby dug her scythe blade into the neck of the Nevermore and began to run up the cliff. Seeing as how she wasn't nearly going as fast, Weiss boosted Ruby once more. The sky was filled with black feathers as Ruby decapitated the Nevermore. The girl's momentum was so great that she continued to fly into the sky until she landed at the top of the nearby Cliffside. Ruby looked down at them and waved, petals swirling in the wind like sharks in a tornado.

Weiss dropped down next to Yang and the girl in black. "Well." Yang began. "That was a thing." Weiss rolled her eyes. If she so wanted, she could easily have taken the bird down herself. But what self-respecting magician reveals all of their tricks at once?

Soon afterward, back in the auditorium, the teams were being announced.

"…Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." The old Seraphim rattled off four names. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester."

Weiss crossed her arms as everyone else began to clap. Just from looking at Team CRDL, she could tell that they were all lowlifes who didn't even deserve to lick her boots even if they offered. How they got this far was beyond her. Oh well, it's not like they would matter at all in the grand scheme of things.

Then the cavalcade of fools who fought the King Taijitu while Weiss and the others killed the Nevermore walked up to the stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." So those were the names of two other plebeians. The quiet one who wielded the guns with blades underneath them. And the overly energetic girl. Weiss uncrossed her arms. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. "

Weiss's sneer only grew as Nora embraced Ren. _Such unprofessional conduct. In front of the headmaster nonetheless. Do it later._

"Lead by Jaune Arc."

"What?" The Queen said to herself, her eyes twitching. Him? That blonde fool? The leader? Over the girl called by others as…invincible? Whatever drugs Ozpin was taking, Weiss wanted to know. Everyone laughed as Pyrrha "playfully" punched Jaune in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Weiss only rolled her eyes.

Ozpin coughed, cutting off the laughter. "Garrett Gold. Rhinehardt Argentum, Emiko Kurogane and Priscilla Grunbeld. The four of you retrieved the Black Knight Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team GRPE." Everyone clapped. Everyone except for Weiss. Looking at Team GRPE, she realized that they were the team that she had spotted earlier. Garrett Gold's abnormally large aura capacity. The crossed handguns sigil on Priscilla's jacket. The long red spear and short gold spear on Emiko's back. And Rhinehardt Argentum…He was from Atlas as well. That was why he felt so familiar to her.

Of course, since she was the ruler of Atlas, she knew everyone who was of any import by name. Everyone. The Argentum family was one of them. They were the largest providers of metals in Atlas and one of the largest in the world. Their mansion also sat atop the largest silver mine in the Four Kingdoms. Hence the name Argentum. Weiss had met and gone up against Rhine before. So how did she not recognize his very specific aura pattern? Weiss grinded her teeth.

Weiss was brought out of stupor by Ruby, who tapped her Queen on the shoulder. Ozpin was about to announce.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna." So that was bow girl's name. Blake. Weiss watched her intently. There was something about Blake that was off. She just couldn't figure out what it was. Well, other than the fact that she still standing after having insulted her future Queen. The headmaster continued. "Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose."

Immediately Weiss's eyes widened with disbelief. How could she, the future Queen, not be the team leader? The seraphim must have noticed. "Come and see me later." That she would. How dare Ozpin disrespect her this way!? This would be an insult that Weiss Schnee would never forget.

Later on, as everyone began to socialize as a team, Weiss immediately made way for Beacon Tower. She would get her answers. Instead of using the elevator like plebeian would, Weiss flew up to Beacon Tower's balcony, where Headmaster Ozpin was waiting for her.

"I want answers. And I want them now. And I will not accept a vague cryptic riddle. Speak now, or I will turn you into a pincushion."

Ozpin waved her off. "There isn't much that this school will be able to teach you. The tutors your father hired for you are some of the best in the world and some are at the very top of their respective fields, and I doubt that the faculty here will be able to teach you anything that you haven't already learned. On the other hand, Ruby is raw. She has a lot of a potential. Some that you've already seen no doubt. But she is raw. All she knows is how to fight. You are much, much, much more than a fighter. Ruby will need all the help she can get, and who better to be at her side than the future Queen? You have already made her into your champion have you not? This way you will not be bogged down by the responsibilities of being a leader and will have more time to train Ruby into the perfect Champion of the Queen. Able to lead your armies everywhere. Against anyone."

"What you say is true. But it seems to me that you're saying I can't handle the extra responsibilities of being the leader as well as making sure that Ruby grows into the perfect champion. The perfect warrior. That is insulting. But I do suppose what you say makes sense." Weiss crossed her arms and the glyphs disappeared. "But do not think for once that Ruby is the true leader of the team. She may be the face of the team, but I am the brains."

Ozpin didn't respond and instead walked back into the tower. He sat down and sipped his coffee. "Now that we have that out of the way, I would like to ask you some questions, your majesty."

"Go ahead. But do not call me something that I am yet not. There is a time for that, and that time is not yet now. Now ask. I do not have all day to answer your meaningless queries." Weiss summoned a goblet of Atlesian white wine. Fit only for a queen.

"You know, I was always under the impression that the hereditary Schnee glyphs allowed the user to summon those that they have defeated as familiars, not summon an entire army's worth of weapons, or a flying chariot. Or even half the thing's you've shown yourself capable of doing today."

"Ah…That is because my family's semblance had never truly ever seen its true potential." Weiss stated. "Summoning familiars was far too tame for me. Too unimaginative. Without imagination or creativity. I sought to innovate. To do what my family had been afraid to do. To experiment. Because one cannot become perfect by doing the same thing that has always been done."

Weiss raised her hand and summoned an icy rat. "As it turns out, everything we have seen, every inanimate object and every organic object, once dead of course, is replicated within the realm within the glyphs." She then clenched her fist and shattered the rat. "You cannot create something out of nothing. Familiars do not come out of nowhere. None of the Schnee before me had truly been able to understand that. Because once they summoned the great Angelic Grimm Asmodeus, they assumed that this was as powerful as they would get. That this was the extent of their power. And of course, it was. For them."

"And it seems that you have yet to reach even a modicum of your true potential, if what you say is true Ms. Schnee."

"No I have not. If do reach the potential that you so speak of, then I will be the most powerful person to have ever existed." That was not a boast or a goal. No. It was a statement. "If I am truly able to master my semblance, then there is nothing that will be able to stand in my way. The Chimera. Fenrir. The Orochi. Charybdis. Typhon. These so called Gods of the Grimm. These so called Beings That Hold the Power That Be. Grimm worshipped by men and women and revered as gods. They will kneel at my feet, begging for mercy as I slaughter their children and wipe them from existence. If my power truly has no limit, then there is nothing that will stop me."

"But is that truly what you want? There will no challenge. No fun. You will be the strongest there is." Ozpin leaned back in his chair. "Ever since you activated your semblance, nothing has ever been a challenge to you has it? Everything you could defeat with your semblance. There was nothing you couldn't. And if you couldn't defeat it through battle, you would defeat it using the Schnee family wealth, reputation and connections that have been built up through the millennia that your family has existed. Do you want that to continue?"

"It matters not if everything is too easy." Weiss replied. "That is the duty of Queen. To govern her kingdom, to be the symbol of peace, to be its guardian against those which it cannot otherwise defeat. I will become more than just a queen. Nay, I will become more than a mere mortal. I will be a symbol. A myth. A legend that shall be passed down from generation to generation. A story that will be told to every man, woman and child after my death. Because while mortals can and do die. Legends do not. The longer a legend has gone on, has been passed from father to son, from mother to daughter, written down and continually retold, the stronger it has become. The harder it will be to be forgotten. My legend will be told from the moment of my death, to the end of time itself. I will be a reminder to every insolent worm who wishes to do harm to the innocent and those of my kingdom, that I will be watching them. And they will know, that they are not welcome in my Eternal Hall. In my Elysium. In my Valhalla."

"And what do you believe this will accomplish?"

Weiss stood up and walked over to the window overlooking the campus. "I want to become something that people will try to achieve. I will be the paragon of perfection. I will be the one thing that everything should and will strive to become. In that way, mortal beings will always have someone to try to be better than. Now, any other questions seraph?"

"Why do you believe that it must be you? Does your father not have the same semblance? Your sister as well?"

"Because no one else, can and will." Weiss answered decisively. "Farewell headmaster. I will be going now. If you have more questions for me, then feel free to call me whenever and I shall make time to come and answer them."

Weiss took one last look out over the Campus. Her father had once told her, "Every journey that has ever been taken, started not with a single step, but with an idea."

The Queen already had her idea. And the first step had already been taken.

* * *

 **So as you can all see, Weiss** _ **is**_ **not a Gilgamesh rip off, though a lot of her character is inspired by him, as well as Griff-I mean Faggith from Berserk**

 **And remember, there is no such thing as bad feedback…Except for blind hate for no reason, but other than that, I will accept all criticism!**

 **As best as I can anyways…**


	3. The Queen of Beacon II

**The Queen of Beacon II**

* * *

 _5 years ago, Atlesian Mountains_

" _Come on Winter, I'm not going to wait for you." Weiss looked over the sweeping mountain range of Atlas. It's harsh and cold winds and snows roaring through the valley beneath them. Further down on the mountain, was her elder sister Winter. Hands on her knees, breathing ragged, body shivering in the icy winds. Even despite her extreme winter clothing._

" _Just…Just wait a moment. I need to catch my breath. Can I also borrow your scarf? And maybe even your jacket. It's not like you need it anyways." Winter called back, finally standing back up. She shivered once more as a particularly harsh wind blew by. "And keep your voice down Weiss. Don't want there to be an avalanche. Again."_

" _Worry not, dear sister. I will take utmost care and make sure that it does not happen once more. And should it to happen, I will ensure our safety." Weiss replied, rolling her scarf up into a ball and tossing it to her sister. "Now come on. I don't want to waste any more time."_

" _Yeah, yeah. I get it. You know, Rhinehardt and I were supposed to have weapons practice today. And yet here I am, babysitting you."_

" _I do not need a babysitter. And if you wanted to, you could have stayed behind. I wanted to go by myself. Like mother did. And Aunt Astrid. As every woman of the Schnee family before us have. It's a tradition. You did it as well did you not, my dear sister? It is tradition. All the women go up to the summit of Mount Khione, and all the men go up Loki's Mountain. A rite of passage. And yet you offered to come with me. You do know that I'm supposed to do this alone right? And you will have to go back down the mountain. By yourself."_

 _Winter snorted. "Please. I've done it in the past before. There's no need to worry. Anyways…what do you think you're going to find up there? We come here to find ourselves. To figure out what we want to do. To find our place, our niche in life."_

" _Well, that's what I'm here to find out." Weiss and Winter soon reached the summit of the mountain. Looking down below, you couldn't even see the smaller mountains lower down in the range. All that was seen, was mist and clouds. Weiss could see that Winter was still tired. "I can handle it from now."_

" _Alright. I'll just wait here for a while. Catch my breath. Good luck little sister." Weiss nodded and trudged on past a raging blizzard. The storm that never ends, it was called. It had been there since the Schnee family had been in Atlas. It was revered by the Atlesians to be a divine place. So of course, it was only fitting for the most powerful family in the world._

 _For as long as the Schnee family had been around, their women traversed the icy rocks. The cold wind. The Frozen snow. The hostile wildlife. The thin air at the top. Mount Khione and Mount Loki were the two largest mountains in Atlas, and were the third and second in Remnant. Throughout all of the history of human civilization, mountains were revered and worshipped. For their magnificent size, their mysterious nature. But these two were different._

 _The moment Weiss arrived at the foot of the mountain, she could tell that something was different. An Aura of power, an aura of magnificent and wonderful power. Just being near it was thrilling. Intoxicating even. It was the most wonderful aura that Weiss had ever felt. Serene and untainted by Human and Faunus souls. It was the most peaceful thing that she had ever sensed. It was no wonder that Winter's weak heart had been miraculously cured-Well, more like gotten better-and it was no wonder that her father would retreat to Mount Loki after every hangover. The air, despite being incredibly thin, had wonderful healing properties._

 _Now that she up here, she could actually feel the aura mixed in with the air. Every breath she took, it felt like she was right at sea level, as opposed to over 9.1 Km above sea level. And everything seemed to be glowing with aura. Weiss felt her jaw go slightly agape. There were plants growing. And grass._

 _As she continued to go up the mountain path, the blizzard began to weaken, and the wind began to slow down and the air became warmer and warmer. Weiss's eyes went as wide as the moon. Several meters farther up, the old beaten down path was no longer old and cracked, but looked something like the paved streets of Old Apollon. And even farther beyond, there was no more snow. Not even a cold breeze._

 _Weiss had to shake her head to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. The path lead to a large altar, with hourglass shaped pillars. At the center of the pillar was an abstract slab of marble. Cut and carved every which way and with as many different tools as possible. Weiss took a closer look. There were runic markings, not too dissimilar to the ones that she had seen in Apollonian ruins. At the base of the sculpture was a gutter with even more runes.. When her hands made contact with the markings, they seemed to glow, but it was a dull glow._

" _Huh. I wonder." All of the ruins that she had been at, blood was always used to activate devices. And if these runes were indeed Apollonian, then perhaps using her blood would activate the runes. Weiss ran her left forearm along a sharp edge of the abstract sculpture. A lot of blood was required for Apollonian runic markings to be activated. Most normal huntsmen and huntresses would have flinched or turned pale. Mostly due to their over reliance on their aura to protect them. Weiss doubted that most anyone with aura and a decent ability to fight had ever actually seen blood let alone their own._

" _Ugh." Weiss raised her now healed arm, shielded her eyes and took a step backwards as the runes began to glow a brilliant silver light. She attempted to look, but-_

 _SCREEEECH_

* * *

"Gah!" Weiss rose up from her bed at the sound of a whistle. Standing in front of her, in full garb already, was Ruby. Her fists clenched. "What do you think you're doing Ruby? Can't you see we were sleeping?"

"Actually," Blake said, also in full uniform. "You were the only one still asleep. So Ruby had to blow the whistle in your ear several times actually. It was really annoying. But it didn't look like you would wake up at all. Classes actually start in 10 minutes."

"Tch. All of you are useless. Do you not even know how to wake someone up without blowing out their eardrums? Useless. Whatever. Get going to class. I shall meet you there. I promise you that I shall not be late. Now get going. Or else." Ruby paled at her stern voice whilst Blake rolled her eyes. Yang was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Yang?"

"Here!" The blonde brawler exclaimed, leaping out of the closet. "And Weiss is right you know. We can't be late on our first day of classes!"

Weiss was already in the shower by the time they left. She thought what she had dreamt. She hadn't thought about that moment in such a long time. The moment she decided the path that she would go on. The moment she decided that there would be nothing that make her stray away from her path. Weiss let her aura dissipate and let the scalding hot water run down her perfect, silky smooth skin. The Schnee's had adapted to the harsh weather of the Atlesian mountains by having two layers of aura. The second one helped insulate the body, but would be unable to stop a sword from cutting an arm off.

Those three days she spent up there…It was something that she never, ever wanted to relive. It was what made Weiss take up this journey in the first place. If she had her way, then both Mount Khione and Mount Loki would be torn down, stone by stone, piece by piece. It was something that should not have existed. It was…Unnatural. It reeked of a force more powerful than anything a mortal could ever even dream of being. Perhaps that was why the denizens of Atlas were so drawn to it.

It was the nature of mortals to question and to revere things that they didn't understand as being supernatural and of belonging to the fantastical. And even those without access to Aura would have felt the power of the Twin Atlesian Peaks. It was impossible not to.

But what she saw up there…It was beyond normal human or Faunus comprehension. What she saw…It should not have existed. And if Weiss ever got the chance, there would be nothing left of the Twin Peaks. Nothing but a giant smoking, lifeless and uninhabitable crater.

As Weiss stepped out of the shower, her body was bathed in a silver light. The light dissipated. Weiss stood in the front of the mirror and looked down at the uniform that was assigned to them. A sneer formed on her face. "Tch. Who the hell came up with this design? Tch." And again, she was swamped with a silver glow.

This time, instead of the garish black blazer and brown vest and plaid skirt, Weiss wore a white double breasted jacket with silver seams and linings and buttons. The skirt was now snow white and the stockings as well. The Schnee family sigil was proudly emblazoned on the left shoulder.

"Hm…It seems that I shall be late approximately by a minute or so. No matter, this will be last and only time that this shall happen." That was unless Ozpin had any more questions for her.

Weiss burst into the room. Everyone's attention turned to her. At the front of the room, was a short and stocky man with a bushy mustache.

"Ah Ms. Schnee you're late! Ah, but since this is the first day, I shall let it pass. Why, I remember my first class very well! But Ms. Schnee, do you mind explaining why you are not wearing the uniform given to you?"

"Hm. That uniform is not fit for a queen to wear. It does not distinguish myself from those that I am clearly better than, and as such is not fit for me and is an insult to my honor. Now if you shall excuse me, I will find my seat."

"Ah of course! Now where was I? Ah yes! The tale of my first day…"

Weiss sat down in the empty seat beside Ruby, as it was the only empty seat really. She quickly summoned a pad of paper and a pen. The professor continued to ramble on and on about some stupid story of his. Weiss rolled her eyes, and rested her head on her fist, whilst twirling the pen around her fingers. Geez. Could this get any more boring? She looked down at Ruby. Her champion was drawing something on a piece of paper and clearly not paying any attention. Next to her, Yang wasn't even trying to make it seem like she was paying attention and had her head down, whilst Blake was writing something down every so often.

Farther down the row, Pyrrha was paying attention to the lecture intently. As was Ren. Their leader on the other hand? Jaune looked like he could barely keep his head up. Well, not that Weiss blamed him. Or anyone who fell asleep in the class that is. But still, to outright ignore the lecture and draw such insulting slander like "professor Poop"? If this was one of Weiss's many tutors, they would not have taken this lightly. _It seems that I'll have to bring this up to Ozpin. How am I supposed to respect the teacher if he doesn't do anything about the blatant disrespect that his students are showing? Disgraceful._

Professor Port continued to ramble on and on, Weiss's annoyance had reached its maximum. She grabbed the paper and turned it to ice. Ruby whined, but cowed beneath Weiss's glare. "Pay attention." She said no more. Weiss could feel Yang's glare on her, but paid it no mind. After all, the brawler's bark was worse than her bite, from what Weiss had seen.

"Now, first order of business, now that I have my story out of the way, who here can tell me about the Sentinels?"

Weiss's ears perked up. She leaned back in her seat and waited for someone to make a fool of themselves. She could see out of the corner of eye that Ruby wanted to speak up, but was too nervous to speak up.

To Weiss's surprise, Blake spoke up. "The Sentinels are the oldest Order of Hunters there are in the world. They are also the most prestigious and most powerful group in the world."

"Correct! Does anyone know where the order originated from?"

"Historians and Order Officials agree that the Sentinels originated from the Ancient Kingdom of Apollon, though many other historians argue that claim for there are no documents dating that far back. Regardless, many of the Order's artifacts originate from the area." Weiss said. No one, other than hardcore historians and members of the actual order and people from Atlas knew of the Sentinels origins. It was common knowledge in Atlas. After all, the people of Atlas are descended from the blood of old Apollon.

Professor Port laughed. "Of course Ms. Schnee! The order traces their roots back to the Precursor to all Civilization and many of things that we know today, such as Dust and Aura were discovered by the Sentinels. The tenets that every Huntsman and Huntress lives by are based on the Four Oaths of Apollon. _To serve and protect those who cannot defend themselves. To always be courteous to the people. To never surrender in the face of death. And to embrace one's true self and accept others for who they are._ These are codes that we take the day we graduate from this Academy and many others around Remnant."

Those were the words that Weiss heard almost on a daily basis. They were beat into her head. Burned into her memory. Written in her brain. She the tenets in and out. What they meant, how they were supposed to be interpreted. Of course, every member of the Sentinels had their own interpretation. And she her own.

"Now, seeing as class is about to end, and I have a boarbatusk in the back, who here believes that they have what it takes to be a Hunter?" Weiss raised her hand without really thinking. "Ah Ms. Schnee! Come on down! Hurry to your locker and go get your weapons! This fight should not take that long!"

"Unnecessary. This will not take long." A silver light showered her body as Weiss summoned her silver plate armor. "Now, come. I wish to get this over with." Professor Port nodded and lowered a cage down with the piggish Grimm inside. Several students shrunk away. It smelled absolutely horrid. Weiss wrinkled her nose. The door opened and immediately the Grimm lunged out towards her.

Several blades shot out and bolted the Grimm to the ground. Its pained wails of death was the only thing that could be heard in the room. Ruby had her mouth open and looked like she was about to say something. A large glyph appeared just above Weiss's head. Poking out of it was a weapon that would have made any sense at all. Five long and jagged blades with serrated edges, curling about every which way. With a loud boom, the weapon launched at the Boarbatusk's head. Blood squibs splattered around the room as the blade blew clean through the Grimm's head.

But Weiss wasn't done. Several more weapons, tridents and scythes and halberds, flew through the air like bullets. Skewering the Grimm like a pig. An even more putrid smell was exuded from its injuries.

Weiss held her hand out and summoned Myrtenaster. Weiss strode forward, making sure that the blade was using Nitroglycerin Dust. One of the most explosive and volatile dust substances in the world. She raised it at the Boarbatusk. A rust red glyph appeared on what remained of the body.

"Boom."

The Grimm exploded into pieces and spread itself all around the room.

The Queen of Beacon wrinkled her nose at the sight and shed her shining armour with a wave of the hand. Her spectral weapons disappeared from the ground where they had embedded. Then the bell rang. As the students began to leave, Weiss turned to Ruby and the rest of the team. "Come. To our next class. I will not be late for this one."

As the four of them began to make their way to their next class, Weiss could feel Ruby's gaze on her. Yang and Blake went on. "Is there something wrong Ruby? Whatever you have to say, I suggest you say it now. Otherwise you will get no other chance to say whatever is on your mind. Now. I will not mind."

"Uh…Did I do something that annoyed you back there?"

"Annoyed me?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Why yes. Your blatant disrespect towards the Professor, and your lackadaisical attitude annoyed me a lot. Such behaviour, like ignoring the lecture is unacceptable. No matter how boring the lecture, or how useless it may seem, there is always some useful information there."

"But it was so boring!"

"It doesn't matter. As the leader you have to set an example for the others. Why should the other members of the team listen to the lecture when their leader isn't? Do you see? You are the leader of this team. Your actions have consequences. If you were being taught by anyone with a backbone you would've been reprimanded in front of the entire class. And I can assure you, not every teacher will be like Professor Port. Not all of them will be as forgiving."

Ruby nodded. "I understand. I…I'll try to listen. I promise!"

"Don't make promises. Just do." Weiss could see the Professor himself waiting around the corner. "Go ahead to other classes Ruby. The good Professor and I shall have a chat. Now go. I will not have my future champion be late. Speaking of which, come to the Arena after classes. I shall help you train there. Now go."

Professor Port approached her. "May I help you Professor? I must get to my next class soon. After all, proper and consistent attendance is rather important if one wishes to better themselves."

"Not at all. I couldn't help but hear what you were saying to Ruby there. Is it true what you meant?"

"Of course." Weiss responded immediately. "No teacher, no matter how kind or how good can let students do Ruby did. Blatant and insulting disrespect. It simply cannot happen. In fact I'm quite baffled that you let it slide. Why is that dear Professor?"

"The students think that I don't know. I know my lectures are rather boring and can be quiet tedious. I know that students often choose my class because they think they can just sleep or do whatever they want in that class. In reality, most people who choose my class will never even reach the halfway point of their first year. I take my job very seriously Ms. Schnee. But to answer your question…" The good Professor stopped at the edge of the hallway. "I have learned in the past that…doing what you suggest and teaching the class with an iron fist is not always the best solution. I have found that letting students do what they will often weeds out those who will fail. Do you understand?"

"Of course. I don't agree much with your choice, but if it works for you, then all the more power to you. Still though, it would benefit you to take a more proactive role. I must go now Professor, I will be late for my next class." Weiss bowed and the Professor nodded. Weiss sharply turned the corner.

When classes and lunch finished, the almighty Queen stood in the center of the combat arena. Waiting. Her scroll floated in front of her, suspended in air by a tiny glyph. Ruby was on her way. Several meters to the side, cleaning up the bleachers was Glynda Goodwitch. After finishing the Professor turned to Weiss.

"Close the lights when you're finished. And if you still feel the need to train I'd suggest the combat room. It doesn't have simulations or practice drones but it is open 24/7. Once it hits 11 at night the lights in here automatically shut off." Weiss nodded.

For a moment Weiss stood alone. A frown formed on her face. Ruby would not be coming that night. Yang had taken the girl off to do some adventuring in Vale. While Weiss did not approve of the idea, Ruby could not be blamed for it. Punishing her sister would be a priority the next time they met.

Still, Weiss would have to make sure that Ruby understood that failing to comply with the orders of her Queen was not something that she should be doing on a consistent basis. It would not to do test Weiss's patience.

The sound of someone's footsteps approaching brought Weiss out of her reverie. She looked to the arena entrance. Walking in with utmost confidence was Rhinehardt Argentum. Weiss's gaze immediately went to the katana and wakizashi at his waist. A rather odd choice, Weiss had to say. Rhinehardt stopped just a little short of Weiss.

"Commoner."

"My Queen."

"You have a lot of guts challenging me commoner. You're lucky that my sister favours you. Otherwise I'd you at my feet, licking my boots, cleaning my armor, tasting my food, being my punching bag. You were not meant to stand beside my sister."

Rhinehardt chuckled. "So you say your majesty. Perhaps you'll humor this unworthy dog who should never have been let out of his cage."

Since Ruby did not come, this would have to do. "I suppose it's the least I can do for a worthless dog like you. Don't expect me to do it again." The two of them connected their scrolls to the system and their aura levels appeared on screen.

"I wasn't planning on it. I promised your sister that I wouldn't your feelings. Well, I wouldn't hurt _that_ bad anyways." Weiss narrowed his eyes as Rhinehardt's words. His hand moved to his katana's hilt.

"You shall eat your words."

"We'll see."

 **BEGIN**

Rhinehardt drew his sword with lightning quick speed and swiftly deflected all the blades that Weiss had fired at him. He ducked underneath a trident and kicked a bearded axe off to the side. With a laugh, Rhinehardt launched himself off of a spear imbedded into the ground. Growling, Weiss summoned a glyph right in front of Rhinehardt's path. He bounced off of it right into the path of a spiked ball and chain.

"Ooh!"

Weiss ground her teeth as Rhinehardt split the ball from the chain. "Let's see how long you can keep running for. That's all you can isn't it dog?" Rhinehardt continued to laugh as he disappeared with a blur, leaving a trail of swords, spears and axes behind, in front, above and below him. Weiss cursed to herself as Rhinehardt dodged every single blade in his path.

She hated having to use more weapons than she wanted. And she would not be pressured by this backwater fool who didn't even deserve to look at her face. Let alone mock her betters. Weiss would rather fail than be proven wrong. With a huff, Weiss summoned multiple Miniguns from within her semblance. They began to fire at Rhinehardt with a combined rate of fire of fifteen-thousand rounds per minute.

"Come on! Get serious here." Rhinehardt called out as he deflected the gunfire and dodged the blades. He stopped in his tracks as a giant broadsword almost split his nose off. Moments later, a bardiche struck his back. Rhinehardt's ice blue eyes glowed bright as he used his semblance. He raised his hands and several rectangular energy wall formed in the air and flew towards her. They were almost nigh-unbreakable. According to Winter anyway.

As she shattered his pathetic excuse for an energy shield, Rhinehardt launched himself over his own barriers and thrust his katana at Weiss's throat. He stopped in his tracks as multiple swords, and spears jutted out of her glyphs and dug themselves all around his body.

Rhinehardt still had that smirk on his face. "I guess it's a draw then."

"Rhinehardt! Where are you!?" A girl's voice came from the arena entrance.

"Don't worry dearest Priscilla, I'm fine. There is no need to worry. I was just leaving anyways." Rhinehardt smiled smugly. "Goodbye your majesty. Oh and if you wouldn't mind, tell Winter that Rhinehardt says hi."

"If I have my way my sister will never have to hear from you again. I can guarantee you that much." Rhinehardt's smug smile remained on his face. "But because I am a benevolent queen and one who will do her utmost to keep her subjects happy, I will humor. Today that is. If you ever ask this of me again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"And that is all I ask of you."

"Good. Now begone from my sight or otherwise feel my wrath commoner." Priscilla stopped at the entrance as Rhinehardt made his way to her. The Grunbeld heir's gaze widened at the carnage that Weiss and Rhinehardt caused. "Do I need to repeat myself commoner? Leave."

As the two of them left, Weiss disconnected her scroll from the system. She looked at the destruction. Hundreds of her weapons imbedded into the walls and the floors. Thousands of bullet holes. No matter, it wasn't Weiss's job to clean it up. Her weapons began to dissolve and return to her vault anyways.

Sighing as she made her way back to her dorm, Weiss absentmindedly contacted Winter from her scroll. Though there was a chance that Winter was on patrol. Winter didn't pick up. As Weiss expected. Interestingly enough, there was a missed call from her sister. Weiss clicked on it.

"Hey baby sister, just so you know, Sebastian is on his way to Beacon to assist you. Just a heads up so you're not too surprised when he arrives." For the first time since arriving in the backwater city that Vale, Weiss's eyes widened. Quickly she rushed to return to her room.

Opening the door, Weiss was met with a confused Yang, a scared Ruby and an amused Blake. Standing in the middle of the room, holding up their beds and meticulously cleaning the carpet underneath it was a robot. Specifically a robot dressed like a butler.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee. You're here. Do I have permission to kill these unsanitary and unsafe fleshbags?"

 **What kind of Queen would Weiss be without her faithful servant? Her faithful robotic butler to be exact.**


	4. The Queen of Beacon III

Queen of Beacon III

* * *

Model 42, or Sebastian as Winter had named him, was Weiss's own personal robotic butler. Because what Queen didn't have her own butler? Her own personal butler that doubled as a silent assassin, a deadly sniper, an on the fly mechanic, and a blacksmith. All in one. He was everything one could want in a servant. Utterly loyal. Incredibly competent at his job. Obeyed orders without question.

If only he wasn't a soulless machine.

At least in Weiss's opinion. Regardless of what she thought, Model 42 was indeed helpful and Weiss was not one to decline help. And good help at that. After getting Model 42 to stop cleaning the room, he stood at attention and introduced himself to Weiss's teammates.

"Greetings flesh bags." He bowed. "I am Adaptive Cybernetic Assistant Model 42, or as Mistress Winter calls me, Sebastian. That is the name that I would like to be called by."

"Well nice to meet you, Sebastian!" Yang made to move but was pinned against the wall, M42's eyes glowing red.

"Please do not make any sudden movements around her Majesty. I would not recommend it if you wish to keep your life."

"Stand down 42. She is no concern or danger to me. That goes the same for everyone else here." Immediately the android took a step back. Yang glared at it as she wrung her wrist around. "Now, I would like you to leave the room for a moment 42. My teammates and I will be having a discussion on ground rules. I will upload them to your database later." Sebastian nodded and promptly left the room and a tense silence followed.

The room was now unbelievably clean. Not a blemish in sight, nothing out of place. Every cover neatly ironed and folded, the clothing sorted by size and color. The temporary bunkbeds that the team had made yesterday were fused together. The windows were spotless and everyone's weapons were neatly propped up against everyone's bed. Above the headboards was a nameplate.

It was Ruby who broke the silence. "So uh…ground rules right? We should get started." Weiss nodded at her and summoned a golden mahogany desk in the center of the room with a golden chair at the head of it.

"Yes. Let's." Weiss said as she took the chair. "Don't just stand there. Grab your own chairs. Do I look your mother? Do I have to do everything for you?" Yang shot her a glare and dragged two chairs over for herself and Ruby whilst Blake sat on the floor cross-legged. _Heh. Fit for a worm._

"Now to start, I will not tolerate-'"

"Hold on there." Yang didn't even flinch at the look that Weiss shot her. "Ruby is the leader here, she should be the ones making the rules."

"Yes, but I am her better. I should be making the rules." Weiss argued. Ruby looked at the two of them back and forth. Blake just sat there looking bored. "But I will humor you. Go ahead. Tell us the rules. Perhaps I will be surprised."

"Uh…um…I think um…"

"See what I mean?" Weiss pointedly looked at Yang while Ruby continued to stutter.

"Let her finish first!"

"I see no reason to when clearly she doesn't know what she's doing." Weiss shot back. Yang stood up and cocked her fist back. Blake reached up and held her back, shaking her head all the while. "Well, Ruby do you still want to continue or shall I make the rules?"

"Um…Okay. But if I don't like what you're saying, then we'll have to change the rules."

"I'm fine with that. Let's get started. I don't like noise. So let's keep the noise to a minimum people." Weiss said, all the while staring at Yang. "Next, I would like to propose a 2 hour study and work period. In that time, nothing but work and studying will be done. I dislike those who do not take their education seriously. Especially one in a place such as Beacon. It would be a spit in that face of those who worked hard to get where they are now. I will not tolerate such laziness here."

"What!? But that's so boring!" Ruby said, before covering her mouth and averting her eyes from Weiss gaze. "I mean…well, I suppose that could work. But can we make it an hour instead of two?"

"If that is what you wish. But just as a warning, I don't think an hour will be enough for you. It will be nonstop, no breaks. No nothing."

"Then why don't we compromise?" Blake butted in. "An hour and a half. How's that sound instead? It'll be plenty of time to finish homework and to study and also have enough time for other things."

"That sound fine to me." Weiss raised an eyebrow. Something sensible from the bow girl? What a surprise. "Next, bathroom time. No more 10 minutes when taking a shower and unless you're clearing your bowels or shaving, I will not tolerate hour long showers."

"That we can agree on," Ruby said, looking at Yang, who grinned at her.

"Good. Moving on." It took a while, but eventually the four of them settled on the rules. Though, almost every single one was made by Weiss and modified to fit their needs by everyone else. "Now that we're done here, Ruby, do you still want to go down to the Combat Room? As my champion, I have to debrief you on what this means."

"Sure! I kinda did want to go out and do some extra practice before going to sleep." Ruby replied, walking over to Crescent Rose. "Just let me go to the bathroom first."

"Go ahead. I must go and update Model 42's database." Waiting for Weiss outside in low power mode was Model 42, leaning against the wall. As soon as Weiss left the room the robot instantly powered back on.

"Your majesty. I do hope that you have managed to set all the ground rules."

"That is true 42. Come with me down to the combat room. I suppose you know the layout of the greatest academy the world of Remnant has ever seen?"

"Yes, I should also point out that there is a giant underground chamber beneath the main hall that is in no official maps of Beacon. Only after some digging around and hacking into the Main Database did I find it. And I am sorry to say, but I have no clue what it could be about." A secret underground chamber eh? Hm…

"Say, Model 42, do you know of the Great Hall of the Maiden of Winter? The one underneath my family's mansion? Do you suppose that Beacon houses the Chamber of the Summer Maiden?"

"It is certainly possible your majesty, but I will have to do some more research before I can come to that conclusion. Now there is something that you need to know about the flesh bag designated as "Blake Belladonna"."

"Hm. What about her?"

"During my initial scan of your teammates and others that I happened to come across, I observed something off about Ms. Belladonna. After some more intense analysis, I observed periodic twitches of the bow on her head. The twitching was rather reminiscent of that of a cat's ears. At first I thought it was just the wind or air ventilation. But with more analysis, and with confirmation from my thermal imaging mode, I have come to the conclusion that the fleshbag designated as Blake Belladonna is a Faunus."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. 100%. I will never come to a complete and utter conclusion unless I am absolutely and completely sure that my hypothesis is correct. What will you do your majesty? Now that this information has been brought to your attention?"

Weiss thought about it. So Blake was a Faunus. Why did that matter? As long as she obeyed her Queen as she should be and didn't get in her way, then Weiss didn't care that Blake was a Faunus. "Nothing. But just to make sure that this doesn't cause any problems, I want you to find out if Blake has any connection to the White Fang. And if that is indeed the case, then I have to take action."

"Your wish is my command. Now, according to this new update, the daughter of the White Rose, AKA Summer Rose, Ruby Rose is now your chosen champion. Are you sure about this your majesty? Her mother may be one of the greatest Huntresses to ever exist, but there is next to nothing known about Ruby Rose's potential."

As the two of them entered an elevator Weiss answered him. "And that Model 42 is what we're going to find out today. I couldn't analyze enough of Ruby's fighting style during initiation. But anyone can use that giant monstrosity called a scythe and use it effectively, I already have great expectations for. I just hope that my expectations are not misplaced."

"I will observe and analyze closely then."

The combat room was located in the center of the campus. Even though it was called a "room", it was more akin to an arena. It was at least twice the size of the practice arena and was separated into 4 sections. One for each year. And almost all of them were in use. There were very few first years, and the ones that were there were mostly just trying to figure out how things were working.

Well, except for Pyrrha Nikos of course.

Ms. Nikos was flying around a horde of simulated Grimm and mowing them down like flies. Weiss didn't even see a single one of them hit her. The simulation ended almost as quickly as it started. Under a minute.

Priscilla Grunbeld and her teammate, who if Weiss recalled was called Garrett Gold, were doing some sparring while Rhinehardt looked on. She and Rhinehardt didn't even acknowledge one another.

"I assume you know how to work these robots?" She asked Pyrrha as the Invincible Girl took a drink of water.

"What? Ah…Yeah, it wasn't me. I asked Priscilla for help. It was all her. But I think I know how to activate it."

"Hm. There's no need. You may go back to your training." Weiss leaned against the wall and put a hand to her chin and close her eyes. This room was too crowded. Too full of filth unworthy to look upon her highness. Weiss's eyes shot open. "Model 42, would you kindly tell Ruby that I've decided to change plans? We will instead meet in one of the fields on campus. If she is not already there." Weiss would not even be surprised if the daughter of the White Rose got lost on the way to the combat room.

"Of course milady." The robot butler bowed. The back of his hand split open and projected a hologram of Weiss's contact list from her scroll. His eyes flash black for a split second before returning to their normal blue. "Done. Let us get going, shall we? It is unsightly for a queen to be late to their meetings."

Everyone in the room froze as the temperature dropped. Weiss glared at the soulless machine as several chains appeared from a nearby glyph and wrapped themselves around Model 42. Floating above his head was a long red spear arcing with red electricity and giving off a bloody mist. "Silence. Who told you that you could speak to me like that? Was it Winter? If so, then it seems that my sister needs to know who is in charge here. Let's go. But _never,_ **ever _tell me_** _ **what to do ever again."**_ Weiss stormed off, Model 42 trudging along behind her like nothing was wrong.

The hallway outside which was full of students, faculty members, tourists and visitors fell silent as Weiss stepped out into the hallway. They all stood off to the side and made way for their rightful queen. "42 did you tell Ruby which field to go to?"

"The field just outside the main arena milady. Shall I give you directions?" Weiss swore that the android smiled as his Queen glared at him. Once again the surrounding atmosphere fell in temperature. Someone in the background yelped as Weiss began to leak out killing intent worthy of that of the Hunter of the Sentinels. "I shall take that as a no."

Weiss snarled quietly. "One day you will learn your place. And that day will come soon. Do not be surprised to find yourself rewired and reprogrammed one day and wake up with no memories of what happened to you. You're lucky that you are useful to me as of now."

"I will take care not to anger you enough to do that milady." Model 42 replied. If he was designed to show emotion, he would've had a look of absolute mirth right now. Weiss was sure of that.

Ruby was sitting underneath a tree when Weiss and her robot butler came upon her. "I hope I have not kept you waiting?" Ruby shook her head in response to Weiss's question as she stood up. "Good. Follow me. There should be an open field just over there." Weiss jerked head towards the cliffs facing Forever Fall.

"Eh? Are you sure? What if we fall off?"

"That won't happen Ms. Rose." Model 42 butted in. "However, in the rare case that it does indeed occur I will be there to save you from falling to certain death. Now come, it is not wise to disobey the Queen of Beacon."

"Silence worm. Do not warn others about things that you do on a regular basis." Weiss snapped. The butler chuckled, its monotone and metallic voice sending a chill down the spine of any onlooker. "I said silence. We have dillydallied enough."

The rest of the trek to the cliffs was spent with Ruby asking the insufferable sentient machine questions about Atlas. Things that Weiss herself could very well have answered. But of course, they were questions that anyone with a semblance of intelligence already knew. Then again, Ruby was the definition of a country bumpkin.

Finally, they reached their destination. It was a serene clearing near the edge of the cliffs facing the vast wilderness that was Forever Fall. Farther down the cliff was a section of Beacon jutting out of over the edge of the cliff. The hangar and docking area if Weiss recalled correctly. The smell of fuel only confirmed that. The ground was fairly even and there was actually a small stream that lead into a clear blue pond at the edge.

"Wow…" Ruby took a while to take in the view. "It's not every day you see something like this. Right Weiss?"

"Ruby, I'm a princess. Soon to be queen. I also live directly beside the largest mountains in the world. This type of view is something that I saw every day."

"I know that. It's just…Have you ever seen anything like _this,_ though?" Ruby spread her arms out at the vast forest teeming with scarce wildlife and overrun with Grimm.

Weiss had to admit, it was something that she had not before exactly. But Weiss wasn't one for a good view. It didn't matter to her if it looked good or average or neither. All that mattered was that it belonged to Weiss. The One and Only Queen shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Let us begin."

"Wait!" Ruby cut Weiss off. "Before we start can you uh…tell me what being your champion means?"

A sigh passed through Weiss's lips. She sat down at the edge of the cliff and patted the patch of grass down beside her. "Sit down and let me tell you a story."

"O-Okay…"

"Now…" Weiss began. "Let me you the story of Sigurd Schnee. Perhaps you've heard of him? Regardless, he is arguably the most influential person to ever exist in the history of our dystopian world. Now, forgetting all that mystical stories about the maidens, Sigurd was responsible for the discovery and the weaponization of what we now know as Dust."

The Queen of Beacon reached her hand out towards the forest. "Imagine instead of this giant forest, it was a mountain range. The largest in the world. Mountains for as far as the eye can see. Now imagine, within those mountains, are hundreds if not thousands of mines digging deep into the rock. Digging for dust. For these glowing, multi-colored crystals."

She chuckled. "At first, no one really thought that these crystals would ever amount to anything. Well, look at them now. We depend on dust for everything. For power. For light. For heating. For fuel. Everything. Without it, we are nothing."

"Um…What does this-'"

"Let me continue will you Ruby?" The child of Summer blushed. "I'll get to that. But for now, please, just listen, will you? Anyways…Sigurd Schnee was descended from the Kingdom of Apollon. You've heard of that haven't you?"

"They're the place from which the Legend of the Maidens is thought to have taken place in right?"

"Yes. But it's the also where aura was discovered. Many Huntsmen and Huntresses make it their life's work to journey to Apollon. Not only because of its historical significance but because legend has it that the air is saturated with aura. That almost any ailment and disease are cured. Of course, getting to Apollon is easier said than done."

"How so?"

"The area between Apollon and Atlas-the kingdom closest-is considered to be Grimm Territory. Grimm that you won't see at all in Vytal. Nevermores twice the size of what we fought during initiation. Giant dragon Grimm that are as large as mountains. There are even legends of Humanoid Grimm revered as gods. The land between Atlas and Apollon is No Man's Land. Only the most powerful of Hunters can enter and leave. And even then, it's impossible to do unscathed."

Weiss swung her legs to and fro. "Now, as I've said before, Sigurd, and the rest of my family are descended from Apollon. And my ancestor was obsessed with retaking the ancient kingdom. He gathered the strongest that he could and formed an army to do so. However, none of them intrigued him as much as the man he would name his Champion. Garnet Rose." Ruby's eyes widened. "Do you perhaps know the name Ruby?"

"N-no."

"Hm. That's odd. Your ancestor was the first champion of the Schnee family. He served my father until their deaths during their fifth and so far the last expedition into No Man's Land. They were the best of friends and were both committed to the cause. They believed in Sigurd's dream. And both died for it. I think you get what being my champion is now do you?"

Ruby nodded, at first unsure, and then vigorously. "Yes. I do."

"Good. I believe I've told you my dream before?" Ruby shook her head. "I will become more than a Queen. I will become a symbol from which all can be inspired from. I will become more than a human. I will become a legend. One passed down from father to son. From mother to daughter. Because the older the legend, the harder it is to be forgotten. The stronger it has become. Upon my death, my people shall know of my legend. From the time of my death, till the end of time itself. I will be a symbol for hope and for prosperity. I will remind humanity that we are the strongest. That if we put our mind to it, there is nothing we cannot defeat."

Ruby was silent.

"Why must _**I**_ do it? Because no one else will. I've never met another soul who is willing to sacrifice everything for the good of mankind. That is until today."

"Wha-Me!?"

"Yes. Do you accept? Will you be the 42nd Champion of the Schnee Family?" Weiss held her hand out. Ruby looked at it. She grabbed Weiss's hand firmly and shook.

"I accept."

Weiss remembered something that Winter had once told her.

 _The most brilliant of minds can accomplish great things. But the hardest of workers will accomplish the greatest._

And now, Weiss was ready to do so.

"Now, let's begin this fight shall we?"


End file.
